Who ever said life was easy?
by meganemily96
Summary: At the end of their sixth year, Draco and Hermione were sworn enemies. At the start of their seventh year, they are put together as Head Boy and Head Girl. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Who ever said life was easy?**

**At the end of their sixth year, Draco and Hermione were sworn enemies. At the start of their seventh year, they are put together as Head Boy and Head Girl. What could possibly happen?**

**This is my first fanfic, so opinions are wanted please! This is going to be quite a long fanfic as I've been planning this for a long time, and I have several different ideas.**

CHAPTER 1:

As the train pulled in to Hogsmeade station, Hermione sighed against the foggy window pane. She couldn't wait to be back at Hogwarts. Even though she'd immensely enjoyed her summer, there was something about getting back to school that filled her with joy. She picked up her bag from the seat next to her, and followed Ron and Harry out of the carriage.

'Who do you reckon will be Head Boy and Head Girl then?' Harry asked as they trudged towards the horseless carriages.

'It's definitely going to be Hermione. I mean, McGonagall is practically in love with you' Ron sniggered, earning himself a smack around the head from Hermione.

'Well if it is me, you'll be the first to get detention Ronald!' she scolded, but laughed all the same as Ron somehow managed to trip over the straps of his bag.

'Looks like the Weasel's back then. Oh, and he bought WonderBoy and Goody Two Shoes Mudblood with him. Fantastic' a voice drawled behind the trio. Harry was the first to turn around, and his face dropped as he saw who it was.

'Just sod off Malfoy' Ron growled, as he hitched his bag further up his shoulder and guided Hermione onto the carriage.

'That's it Weasel. Lead the mudblood on her way. It's obvious there's no one else for you. I hope you'll be happy living in a one bedroomed house together' Draco grinned as he pushed past Harry with Crabbe and Goyle.

'Just ignore him 'Mione. He's a prick anyway' Ron grasp on Hermione loosened slightly as Hermione moved herself towards the edge. Hermione found her gaze focusing solely on the school. She couldn't wait to be back, and away from all the petty arguments going on.

* * *

After the welcoming feast, Hermione was tired, and all she wanted to do was collapse into her four poster bed. But she was stopped on the stairs by a friendly arm.

'Miss Granger? A word please' Professor McGonagall halted the first years with a wave of her hand and ushered Hermione into her office. 'I'm sure you're aware of the Head Boy and Head Girl situation. Well, Professor Dumbledore is unfortunately away for the first week of term, so I am in charge of notifying those who have been awarded the duties. I'm happy to say that you are Head Girl'

'Oh my goodness! Thank you so much!' Hermione grinned, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

'Yes, well done. However, you will need to be told of who has been appointed Head Boy, as you will be sharing both duties and quarters with them,' McGonagall clasped her hands tightly as she watched Hermione grimace slightly.

'Well well well. Who'd have thought Granger would be sharing a room with me?' a male voice drawled from the other side of the room. Hermione's face dropped as Draco Malfoy came out from the shadows, his blonde hair illuminated by the piercing lights.

'Right..well….the Head Boy and Girl quarters are at the end of the fourth corridor. I've got to take the Gryffindor first years to the tower, so I'll let the two of you take yourselves there. Goodnight,' McGonagall swept across her room and held open the door for the two teens. Hermione climbed the stairs in silence, keeping a short distance between her and Malfoy. She watched as he leapt up the stairs two at a time, clearly wanting to keep as far away from her as she did from him. But as they walked through their dormitory door into their personal common room, he turned around and grabbed Hermione by the wrists.

'Malfoy what on earth are you doing?' Hermione squirmed, trying to twist away from him.

'Don't fight it Granger. We're going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on, you can't be avoiding me the whole year,' Draco moved forwards, slowly pushing Hermione up against the wall. She tried to push him away, but he stared into her eyes for what felt like an eternity. He bought his mouth slowly down on hers, and slowly kissed her. She felt her mouth melt into his, but before she could say anything, he pulled away and ran into his room. The door slammed shut, and Hermione was left confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so so so much for all of your positive reviews for my first chapter :D it really meant a lot, so please keep the reviews coming **** I do have an overall plan of where this story is headed, but if you have any ideas you want me to incorporate into the story or if you yourself want a small part in this fanfic, just message/leave a review and I'll get onto it **** thank you once again **

CHAPTER 2:

A week later, Hermione was still confused. She had no idea as to why Malfoy had kissed her, but every time she thought about it, she got a weird feeling. A feeling of…..god she didn't even know. She just knew she'd never felt it before, about anyone. She constantly waited in the library for him, but every time he saw her, he backed away. She began to wonder what on earth she'd done wrong. But she knew that they'd have to be alone at one point or another, they still had Head Boy and Head Girl duties together. One evening she tried to talk to him in their common room, but the minute she stepped through the door he sprinted into his room and refused to open the door.

* * *

Hermione was first in the meeting room, and she was just setting out her parchment and quills when Draco sauntered through the door in deep thought. She waited for him to say the first word, but he just looked at her and sat down. 'I'm not going to initiate conversation if he won't. Immature bastard' Hermione thought to herself, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. She swiftly picked up her quill and began to write. She found that every so often she would lift up her head and glance at Malfoy, and quickly stopped herself from doing so. Suddenly, a voice interrupted her train of thought.

'No need to gawp Granger, I know I'm good looking'

'Please, don't flatter yourself. I have better things to do than look at your ugly face' she shot back. However much she looked uninterested, she knew this was what she needed to ask him about what had happened the previous week.

'Malfoy, we need to talk' she stood firmly in front of him.

'Do we Granger? I assumed that's what we were doing now, unless you're unfamiliar with the concept of conversation' he drawled back, not meeting her eyes as he continued to stare blankly at his quill.

'Why did you kiss me?' Hermione asked, shaking slightly with nerves. He finally stopped staring at his quill and focused on a spot on the floor.

'N…not because I…I like you if that's what you're thinking. God no' he muttered, leaning backwards on his chair. She shrugged; not wanting to show him how much what he said hurt her, and quickly gathered up her parchment and quills, determined to get as far away from him as possible. She was just heading out of the door when he grabbed her by the arm.

'Granger, will you help me with my Potions homework?'

She was slightly confused by the request. Malfoy never bothered with Potions homework, Snape favoured him. But she agreed anyway, shook her arm from his grasp and ran out of the door.

* * *

Draco didn't realise the time, but he knew it must have been several hours before he got up from his chair and left the meeting room. He walked back to the head's quarters in a daze of confusion. He wasn't going to deny it, he had feelings for the girl, but he had done since fourth year, and he'd managed to hide them pretty well. She didn't need- him, she had Weasel and WonderBoy. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen if his father found out that he fancied a muggle-born. Let's just say that Draco wouldn't be making a return to Hogwarts any time soon if he did.

As he entered the common room, the first thing he noticed was a figure. A figure with long, curly hair, lying peacefully on the sofa. At second glance, he realised that Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa. The fire had almost crackled to nothing, and he could sense that she must be cold. His first instinct was to fetch a blanket, but he had a different thought. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bed. Once he'd placed her down, he went to walk away, but turned around and gave her a quick peck on the forehead. As he walked away, he could feel the feelings only growing stronger.

* * *

'No Draco, Felix Felicis is the potion that gives you luck and Amortentia is a powerful love potion. How on earth could you get them mixed up? Honestly, do you pay any attention in class? DRACO' Hermione shouted, smacking him lightly on the leg with the Advanced Potions book. He sat up directly. 'You called me Draco'. She blushed lightly.

'Oh sorry, Malfoy' she muttered, putting extra emphasis on the 'Malfoy' part. He grinned slightly and leant forwards. 'It's okay, I was kidding' he smiled, 'But if we're on first name basis now, I should get to call you Hermione,' he carefully brushed his hand across her face and watched her go a bright shade of scarlet.

'Dear god Hermione, you could fry eggs on your face,' he laughed, 'Oh my god. You like me don't you? You fancy me!' He barely had time to finish the sentence before Hermione angrily kissed him, almost knocking him off of his chair.

'Actually Draco, I don't like you. I hate you' she mumbled into the kiss

'Likewise' he muttered back, hastily unbuttoning her shirt as they stumbled into his room. Pretty soon all of their clothes were scattered around on the floor. 'Still insisting we don't like each other?' he chuckled, as they fell onto the bed, naked. All Hermione could do was nod as the want was too much. She could barely breathe, let alone uphold a conversation. A tiny voice could be faintly heard at the back of her head, telling her that this was a bad idea. But she brushed that thought to one side as she wound her legs around Draco's back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know I haven't updated this story in aaaaages, and I'm so sorry **** I've had A level exams and revision and coursework up to my eyes. Why couldn't I have gone to Hogwarts, maybe revision would be more fun. Anyway. Here is chapter 3 :D enjoyyyyyyyyyyy**

**Oh yeah. I don't own anything but the storyline. If I owned everything else, I would be a lot richer than I am now, trust me. It's all owned by the wonderful JK :D **

'What on earth? Where am I?' This thought ran through Hermione's head several times as her eyelids fluttered open and didn't recognise the dark green sheets she was under. She also didn't recognise the limbs she was tangled in. Until the shocking blonde hair and piercing grey eyes were suddenly in her face.

'Morning Granger,' a tired drawl came from Draco Malfoy.

'I…umm…hi,' Hermione mumbled, her face buried in the sheets.

'Babe, I know it was good, but you don't have to hide,' he smirked, pulling the sheets down so that she could peek up at him nervously.

Hermione giggled nervously, and Draco recovered his arm from under the sheet to pull her up closer to him. 'I'm sorry,' he murmured into her hair as she laid her head down onto his chest. She glanced up at him and frowned. 'What on earth for?' she asked, scooting up so she could look him directly in the eyes. 'It was your first time. You didn't tell me,' Draco sighed, pressing his nose against hers. She shook her head and swatted his arm away. 'Draco listen. I know we haven't exactly got on in the past. But these past few weeks have shown me differently. As much as my friends don't accept you, I think I've liked you for longer than I care to admit. I'm strangely glad you were my first time. I could have ended up with Ron, and as much as I love the boy, I couldn't ever see us like that.' Draco smiled and leant forward, kissing her softly on the lips as he rose out of bed.

'I need to ask you something,' he turned and faced the vision of beauty, even with her messy bed hair and tired eyes. Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly, rising up out of bed to put on Draco's shirt. He was momentarily distracted; the girl he had liked for years was wearing his shirt. The girl he'd liked for years had slept with him. He was about to ask her the question he'd been wanting to ask her for so long now, he wasn't even sure if his mouth would form the right words.

'Will you…uh…be my girlfriend?'

Hermione's eyes opened wider than he thought was possible for a human being. He shuffled nervously from one foot to the other, tapping his fingers together. She jumped up from the bed and into his arms, shouting a yes at the top of her lungs. He laughed and spun her round, kissing her at every opportunity.

Hermione entered the Great Hall and immediately spotted Ron and Harry stuffing their faces and having a heated debate about Quidditch with Dean and Seamus. She hurried over and took a seat next to Harry, taking some toast.

'Hi Mione,' Ron smiled, pushing his Charms book over so that she could sit down. She smiled at the both of them, munching on her toast as she looked over Ron's shoulder at his essay.

'Morning Ron, Harry,' she mumbled through a mouthful of her breakfast. Harry glanced in her direction, grinned, and continued arguing with Seamus about the chances of Gryffindor. She shook her head. 'Boys,' she thought to herself, swinging her legs around the bend so that she could stand up. 'I'll see you guys later. Don't forget about the Transfiguration homework will you? Because I'm not doing it for you,' she pointed at the two boys before sauntering away.

4 WEEKS LATER

'Are you sure you're alright babe?' came the concerned voice of Draco Malfoy as his girlfriend threw up for the fourth time that week. And it was only Tuesday.

'I'm fine, honestly. It's probably just a bug. Nothing to worry about' Hermione smiled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and allowing herself to be pulled up. 'I wouldn't kiss me if I were you, I just spent 20 minutes with my head in a toilet' she grinned, as Draco ignored the warning and lowered his lips to hers. There was a sudden knock on the door, and the two sprang apart. Draco went to get it whilst Hermione stayed behind. She did think it was something a little more than just a bug, but she didn't want to let Draco know. She didn't even want to think it was true. She couldn't possibly be pregnant…..could she?

**A/N ooooooh cliff-hanger :D I'm aware this chapter isn't very good, or long, but I've had writers block lately, even though I pretty much had this story planned out. I have a rough idea anyway. Sooooo…if you want the next chapter quicker, please review :D any criticism is welcomed, although please no hate **** I'm like a peach, I bruise easily xD yeah, and if you have any ideas for the story or even if you want a small part in the story as I need a developing character for my *EVIL* plan. You can message me if you do have an account, or if you don't just review and I can get back to you :D thankyou for reading :D and in the words of Russell Howard (whom unfortunately I also don't own :'( ) Good night my friends, fareweeelllllll :D **

**Megan x**


End file.
